Pat Sharp Narrations
Beauty and the Beast (1991) UK Video Trailers Version #1 * "Now, the spell is cast and the magic will be soon be yours to keep forever. Walt Disney's Oscar-winning classic, Beauty and the Beast." * "It's a tender story about two unlikely friends who learned that true beauty comes from within. Discover the fun and excitement of an enchanted castle where every room casts a spell of wonder and every encounter is an invitation to delight." * "It's a thrilling adventure, a legendary romance filled with breathtaking animation and Oscar-winning music. And this September, this tale as old as time will be here for a limited time on video." * "Follow your heart, touch the magic, and keep the true spirited beauty alive forever if you bring home Walt Disney's enchanting classic, Beauty and the Beast." Version #2 * "The film hailed by critics and audiences as 'The most spectacular animated film of all time' (???) can now be yours for all time. Walt Disney's classic, Beauty and the Beast." * "The first animated film ever to receive an Oscar nomination for Best Picture is now on video, but it's only available for a limited time. Let the film everyone's talking about captured your heart." * "Don't miss out on your chance to bring home this Oscar-winning film before it disappears. Walt Disney's classic, Beauty and the Beast." The Jungle Book (1967) UK Video Trailer * "It's the swingingest jungle party ever. So start the celebration because it's coming your way, the all-time fun in the jungle favorite that you've been waiting for: It's Walt Disney's original animated classic, The Jungle Book." * "And now, it can be yours on video. Join Mowgli, the man cub, as he learns about life from the best friends a boy ever had: Carefree Baloo, loyal Bagheera, and swinging King Louie. The whole family will enjoy this wild Disney adventure, filled with a finger-snapping, toe-tapping music everyone's crazy about." * "This October, the most sought-after classic of them all can be yours to own, but it will only be available for a limited time. Walt Disney's coolest classic, The Jungle Book." The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventures UK Videos Promo (1993) * "Dive in for all new under-the-sea adventures with your favorite friends Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian. Now you can be a part of this ocean full of fun as you meet their new friends and feel the magic of these charming tales that you can only see on video: The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid." * "It's A Whale of a Tale, as Ariel brings home Spot, the music-loving baby whale. But it soon turns out to be a ton of fun." * "Then, saddle up with Stormy the Wild Seahorse with fast-paced adventure." * "And in Double Bubble, Ariel has got both hands full of trouble. It'll tickle your funny bone with twice as much fun. Join Ariel in her all-new undersea adventures with these three exciting videos." * "Now you can dive in anytime you want with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid, from Walt Disney Home Video." The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) UK Video Trailer * "He was the greediest man alive until the night he met someone extraordinary. It's The Muppet Christmas Carol on video." * "It's Charles Dickens' classic tale as only the Muppets can tell it, filled with holiday warmth and the Christmas spirit. This is the movie to see, to share, to cherish with all your family." * "Make this the season to remember if you bring home The Muppet Christmas Carol on video." Peter and the Wolf (1946) UK Video Trailer * "If you love the Disney classics, you'll love this Mini-Classic: A timeless story to collect on video and enjoy forever. Presenting Peter and the Wolf, a tale of adventure told with some of the world's most beloved music." * "Join Peter and his friends, Sasha, Sonia, and Ivan, on their brave journey in search of a wolf, who just might be searching for them." * "Peter and the Wolf. A delightful new Disney Mini-Classic to add to your video collection." Peter Pan (1953) UK Video Trailer * "Walt Disney Home Video presents the premiere of Peter Pan on video." * "Now you can take home Disney's all-time hero in the adventure of a lifetime. Watch him take on the most notorious Disney villain of all: Captain Hook." * "This is the wonderful story of the boy who never grew up and his high-flying adventures with Wendy, John, Michael, Nana, Tiger Lily, the Lost Boys, and everyone's favorite heroine, the magical, mischievous Tinker Bell." * "It's Peter Pan to the rescue. Now you can take off for adventure, take off for fun, take off on a classic Disney voyage. Take off with Peter Pan and take home the fun on video." The Three Caballeros (1944) UK Video Trailer * "Donald Duck's crazy friends throw him a birthday party in South America. A party that he'll never forget as any tale about three wild and crazy birds of a feather. It's the wackiest animation to delight all ages. The Three Caballeros on video." Video Collection International Promo (1989) Walt Disney's Adventure Classics UK Video Promo (1993) * "Introducing Walt Disney's Adventure Classics, from a thrilling voyage in the ocean depths of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea to the heartwarming adventure of Old Yeller." * "Walt Disney's Adventure Classics, perfect for the entire family. Bring home the fun, the adventure, the excitement and the romance." * "Bring home the classic Disney movies you've never forgotten. Some films are so special they capture your heart forever. Walt Disney's Adventure Classics. Collect them all." Category:Narrations